Stalker
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you, that you're being stalked by some stranger? Zoe has, read to learn the tale. Rated-M for molest and slight rape.


_**Me: Hello again dinos, I have returned with a new story for you all. This is my first Rated-M story up to date and this is one of my more darker stories, in fact this may be my darkest story up to date. Normally I don't usually post Rated-M stuff, but for some reason I made a ballsy move and decided to monkey around with the story to turn it into a Rated-M. Well let's get reading and see what I have gotten myself into.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King.**_

Ah high school, the place of too much homework, cruel teachers, and many unique students.

Among one of them is Zoe Drake, she's not the most popular girl in school but she is one of the nicer girls this school has to offer. Right now nothing could bring her spirits down, she's right now a straight A student, plenty of nice friends, and has the best boyfriend a girl could have. Zoe has changed her wardrobe once she got into high school, she now wears a green t-shirt, white pants that go down to her knees, and sandals.

She walks down the hall with books in hand as she runs into her friend Max.

Max's wardrobe didn't change much, he still wears his visor but he wears now a red-orange plaid shirt, jeans, and a one-strap backpack around him.

"Hey Zoe." He greets. She replies, "Hey Max, have you seen Rex today?"

"Yeah, but he's practicing for his audition today." Max explains. "Alright, if you see him again tell Rex I'll be waiting for him after his audition." Zoe requested. Max give a thumbs up, "I can do that for you."

"So...how have things been with Meena?" Max then goes into detail with Zoe on his relationship status with Meena.

Unknown to the two, someone was watching the two in the shadows as the two friends talked.

* * *

Later on at lunchtime, Zoe has gotten herself lunch and tries to find a spot to sit.

"Zoe! Zoe, over here!"

Across the cafeteria Zoe could see another friend, Amy. Ever since the field trip in middle school, Zoe and Amy have been BFF's. Amy now wears a navy blue and purple long sleeve shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

Zoe heads on over to her best friend. "Amy, what's up girl?" She asks while taking a seat. "Nothing much, just finished some more doodles if you want to see?" Amy replies.

"Show me the goods Amy." said Zoe. Amy reached into her backpack, pulled out her sketchbook and hands it to Zoe. The doodles were those of reptiles such as lizards, snakes, crocodiles, and even dinosaurs. Zoe compliments Amy, "Wow, the artwork of a god."

Off in the distance, the figure appears again looking at Zoe. Amy notices the figure staring at them, startled the figure vanishes.

"Did you see that Zoe?"

"See what?" Zoe wondered. Amy explains, "Someone was just staring at us in the distance. I think that person was stalking one of us."

Both girls felt uncomfortable in this awkward moment. It's one thing if someone just looked in their direction, but someone stalking them was taking it to a whole new level of weird. "Well...let's keep an eye out." Zoe suggests, "I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

"I sure hope so." Amy said while eating her salad. But the stalker appears once more and watched the two girls.

* * *

The bell signaling school was done rings, and many students headed out the doors while some stayed behind for after school activities or to catch up in classes.

Zoe was waiting outside of the gymnasium for her boyfriend. She was on her phone looking through her text messages when the figure appears from a secluded spot watching Zoe yet again. Zoe felt like she was being watched, she looks up and looks around to see no one else in the hall.

The chatter of a group soon caught her attention, Zoe saw a bunch of students walking out of the locker rooms. Among them was her boyfriend, Rex Owen. He still wore his tooth ornament, white t-shirt, and khakis but Rex now wears a black leather vest instead of his blue jacket.

"Hey Zoe." He hugs his girlfriend as she replies, "Hi Rex." The two kiss each others cheeks. Rex asks, "How's the day been?" Zoe shrugs, "Alright...except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"...Rex, I have this weird feeling that someone is stalking me and it's really putting me on edge. I just don't feel safe going home alone." Rex didn't know how to react, he felt remorse for his girlfriend's paranoia, and agitated by whoever is stalking his girlfriend. "If you want Zoe, I could walk you home." He offers. Zoe was grateful for the offer, "I'd appreciate it Rex, thank you. So how did the audition go?" As the two began walking out Rex explains his audition, "It went fairly well, the coach was impressed by my speed and sportsmanship…"

The stalker looks out at the couple. He then chuckles, "She'll do perfectly. Wonder if she'll be better than the rest of them?"

* * *

Rex and Zoe arrive at Zoe's place, they share a hug at the front doorstep before Rex leaves back to Max's house. Zoe then head on inside where she's greeted by Paris who was desperately wanting attention. "Hey Paris, did you miss me?" Zoe rubs her partners back before she runs off with Bud and Spiny.

"Awnt Zowe! Awnt Zowe!"

Zoe looks at the stairs as she sees her niece and nephew, Corey, and Lily, rushing downstairs with both carrying a piece of paper. Corey and Lily are now three years old, Corey wears overalls and a yellow t-shirt while Lily wore a pink dress. Zoe held her arms out wide as her niece and nephew tackle her to the ground in a big hug. The three couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Corey, hi Lily, how was preschool?" Zoe said. The twin held up pictures that had scribblings of what appear to be a dog and a horse. "Good, I dwew a doggy." Corey said as Lily replies, "I dwew a howsie." Zoe acknowledged their art, "Wow you guys, that's amazing."

Reese and Zander enter the room from the kitchen. "Hey Zoe, how was school today?" Reese asks her sister. Zoe responds, "Alright...I guess." She sounded kind of off last part of the sentence.

"Is something wrong, Zoe?" Zander asks.

Zoe tries to lie her way out, "No, everything's fine."

Reese could tell Zoe was hiding something from everyone, and she'll have to get it out of her. Reese looks to her husband, "Zander, can you take Corey and Lily for a second? I want to talk to Zoe." Zander replies, "Anything for you my angel." He picks up the twins and heads for upstairs. Reese and Zoe head for the couch and sit down.

"Zoe, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

Zoe inhaled a breath, hunched over with her head in her hands and tells Reese the story. "Well I'm not sure where to begin with this, because it may of been happening for a while now and I never noticed it until now. I just have this feeling that someone's stalking me." Zoe continues, "For the first half of the school day I never realized it. It was during lunch when I first noticed, well actually Amy noticed before me. But then when I waited for Rex, I felt as if someone was watching me in the halls outside the gym."

Reese could feel her sisters pain. She assures Zoe, "Well even if someone is stalking you, you still got me, Zander, Rex, Max, and everyone else to help you."

"Thanks, I needed that." Zoe smiles, "So is it true mom and dad are out of town for a few days?"

"Yeah, and you're stuck with me." Reese kids around.

"Oh why put me with such a cruel sister?" Zoe joked. The sisters laugh as they shared a moment.

* * *

It's now nine at night and the sky has turned into a starry night. The twins were now in bed sleeping, all chibi dinosaurs were in the living room sleeping as Reese and Zander were watching a movie together, and Zoe was in her room texting her friends in a group chat.

 _Amy: 'Zoe, have you seen any signs of someone stalking you at all? I know I haven't.'_

 _Max: 'Wait, is someone really stalking you Zoe?'_

 **Zoe: 'I believe so Max. Just before Rex came out I had this feeling someone was watching me in the hall.'**

 _Amy: 'Well looks like my prediction was true after all. Sometimes I hate being right :('_

 **Zoe: 'Don't worry Amy, you did nothing wrong.'**

 _Rex: 'Think you'll be alright tonight?'_

 **Zoe: 'I should be, Reese and Zander are in the living room so if anything happens I got those two.'**

 _Max: 'Yeah, you don't wanna mess with Reese when she's angry!'_

 _Amy: 'Is she that cruel when it comes to people messing with her or Zoe?'_

 _Rex: 'Cruel's putting it lightly, I'd say satanic. Please don't tell Reese I said that, Zoe.'_

 _Amy: '0_0'_

 _Max: 'XD'_

 **Zoe: 'XD**

 **Don't worry, secret's safe with me. Well I'll talk to you guys later, have a good night. ;)'**

 _Max: 'See ya :)'_

 _Rex: 'Night, call me if something goes wrong.'_

 _Amy: 'Good night Zoe ;)'_

Zoe placed earbuds in as music plays, she grabs a magazine and starts to read. However this would soon be her downfall, because outside of her room was the stalker covered up in a hoodie. The stalker takes notice of Zoe having earbuds in and that she was the only one in the room. The stalker opens up the window with a pocket knife and conceals it back in his pocket. Next he quietly sneaks in and closed the window, then the stalker tiptoes up to the bed and covers Zoe's mouth and tries to restrain her from escaping. Zoe was only able to let out a short yelp before being silenced.

Only one person heard Zoe's yelp, Lily.

Lily sits up in bed holding her flower patterned blanket, she was spooked by the sudden yelp. She then hops out of her bed and goes to wake up her brother. Lily shakes him, "Cowey, Cowey."

"Wiwy, it bedtime." said Corey very groggy. "But, I heawd awnt Zowe. She's in twouble." Lily pleads. But Corey just rolls over and tell Lily, "Awnt Zowe pwaying game."

"But Cowey…" Corey had fallen back asleep. Looks like it up to Lily now, she whines quietly before making her way out into the hallway.

Zoe was in utter shock, an intruder just broke into her room and has pinned her to the bed. She could see the intruders eyes are filled with lust, Zoe figures out in her mind that the intruder was a molester and means...special business with her. "Hmm, you look more beautiful up close in person." purred the intruder.

"N-No please, please don't hurt me." Zoe plead while shedding some tears.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you just cooperate with me. Now time for some fun."

The molester forced his lips onto Zoe's, and immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth. While that was going on, the intruder uses his left hand to feel Zoe's curves. He begins to grope her left breast as Zoe moans. This was disgusting for her, Zoe only imagined doing _this_ with Rex not some intruding pervert. The molester then decides to move towards the lower region. He was rough as he felt up Zoe's leg but he was just as rough as he kept French kissing Zoe. Here's where the molester takes things to the next level of sexual, he began rubbing her womanhood making Zoe moan more.

Zoe didn't know what to do, she wants to cry for help or even bash the molester badly but she was so petrified she felt like she couldn't move her body. All that she could do was weep more tears as the stalker had his way, Zoe felt completely powerless.

The molester stopped rubbing her womanhood, he also separated the kiss while leaving a trail of saliva. "You're better than I expected." He said. Zoe remained silent.

"Now I wonder if you're tight down there."

Zoe felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. She pleads once more desperately, "No, please! Please, anything but that!"

"I've saved the best for last, I'm not leaving until I get what's mine." The molester said as he begins to slowly take off Zoe's pants. He heart began to race faster, this isn't how Zoe wanted to lose her virginity.

"Awnt Zowe?"

The two look at the door, Lily was just standing there at the door confused and scared. "Oh shit!" cursed the stalker, "Looks like I better silence this twerp." The molester get off the bed, and pulls out his pocket knife as Lily hugs her blanket tight and begins to whimper.

Zoe may of been powerless when she was being molested, but she won't be that when her niece is being threatened. "Leave her alone, you goddamn creep!" She yells.

Zoe rushed up and puts the intruder into a choke hold causing him to drop his pocket knife. "You bitch!" He growls. The molester rams his elbow into Zoe's stomach, knocking the wind right out of her and let's go of the molester. Lily watched terrified and was crying. That's when she calls out for help.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

Reese and Zander hear their daughters call as well as the chibi dinosaurs. The two parents rushed upstairs to see what the problem was. They see Lily by Zoe's room as Zander picks her up. "Lily, what's the matter?" He asks.

Lily points into Zoe's room, Zander and Reese look and saw the molester has pinned Zoe into a corner. Right now seeing this, Reese's anger has reached a whole new level.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Reese roared.

"Uh-oh." The molester looks back and forth between Zoe and her sister and says, "Fuck this, I'm out in f here!" He rushes for the door while pushing Reese aside and pushing Zander into the wall as Lily cries. The molester had reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to head out the door when he was stopped by Paris who was blocking the door. "Out of my way!" The molester demands. Paris stood her ground, she wasn't going to let the stalker through.

That's when Spiny jumps from behind the couch and chomps down on the intruder's arm. He screams as Spiny bites hard. "ACK! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

Spiny was biting hard so the intruder won't be able to take him off easily. That's when Bud comes in, he was scared but begins to charge and lands a blow in the crotch. "Oooh!" The intruder groans. He sinks to his knees and put his hands over his crotch. Another shadow looms over him as the chibi dinosaurs run off, the molester looks up to see Reese glaring daggers. But the intruder was unfazed as he mocks her, "Oh what are you going to-" The molester was cut off as Reese does a spin kick and knocks him out cold. "No one DARES molest my little sister, pervert!" hissed Reese.

* * *

Over at the Taylors, Rex was on his computer at work doing something productive. Ace was curious as to what Rex was doing, so he hops off the bed and walks up to the desk. He roars, "Growl ( _What are you doing_ )?" Rex looks down at Ace and tells him, "Hang on Ace, I'm trying to do some research."

On his computer screen were many news reports on any stalkers, molesters, and even murderers that have appeared in town recently. So far none of them were giving Rex any possible leads.

That is until he comes across a certain article.

"Huh, ' _ **Teen molester still on the loose**_ '?" This caught his attention as Rex continues to read out loud, "' _16 year-old Daniel Xavier once again breaks in and molests yet another innocent woman, tallying this as his 25th molest crime up to date. 15 year-old Avery Fay was home alone when the molester struck, even told police, 'The alarms were all set up. I didn't know how he could of got in without tripping an alarm…' . Police have been searching months, almost a year now, to get details and hints as to where Daniel has run off to. Until this vial criminal is arrested, woman should stay in groups to avoid greater chances of being captured and contact police if anyone has seen the molester.'_." Rex looks at the sketch of the molester and observes, he's felt like he's seen someone with that face at school once. He also checks the date of the report, and it just so happens to be a week ago this report was published. Rex looks down at his partner with a worried look.

His phone starts to go off, he had received a text.

Rex looks into his phone and read the text, as he reads his face slowly becomes more and more shocked and worried. After that, he grabs a jacket and bolts out of the room. Max heard this and stuck his head out in the hall to ask, "Rex, where are you going?"

"I'll explain later Max, it's an emergency!" Rex called out.

* * *

Back at the Drake household, the police had arrived and were arresting the molester who just so happens to be Daniel Xavier. Reese was outside talking to one of the police officers in the cop car about the criminal, and she was shocked by all the information on the molester.

"I never knew that he's responsible for that many crimes." She said.

The officer nods, "Yep, and thanks to you all the town can sleep peacefully again knowing this man will be behind bars in no time." Once the criminal was in the car, the police were off as the flashing lights soon faded.

"Reese!"

Reese turns around as Rex has arrived and stops his bike to a screeching halt. "Where's Zoe?!" He asks. "Follow me." Reese motions Rex.

Inside, Zoe was sitting on the couch with curled up with Paris beside her as Zander was calming his daughter down after what she had experienced tonight. "Shh, Lily it's okay. The scary man is gone, it's okay now." He soothes her. Reese and Rex entered inside, and Rex saw his girlfriend on the couch.

"Zoe?"

Zoe looks behind her and saw Rex, immediately she begins to stream tears, runs over to him and clung to Rex for dear life as she bawls. "Oh, Rex, it...it was just awful!" She cries, "I was so s-sacred! He...He..." The two sunk to their knees, Rex gently rubbed Zoe's back as she cries into his shoulder. "Hey, I'm here Zoe, I'm here. It's all over now, don't worry." He said. Zoe looks at him with misty eyes, "But...but what if he comes back?" Rex wanted to be more descriptive but couldn't due to Lily present, so he replies with, "As long as he's in jail we'll be alright, but if he tries to come back he'll regret the day he ever messed with us." Zoe nods, she rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as they held their embrace as she lets the rest of her tears fall.

After a few good minutes she looks up at Rex again. "Feeling any better?" He asks while wiping a tear away. "A little." She replied.

Reese shook her head, her sister has really been spooked by that molester. "Normally I wouldn't allow this, but I think it'd be best f you spend the night Rex." She said.

Rex was kind of surprised. "Wait, you sure?" He asks.

Reese nods, "Yes. Like I said I wouldn't allow you to, but after what Zoe went through tonight I'd think it would be better for her if you do."

Rex nods. He looks to Zoe and asks her, "Want me to carry you upstairs?" Zoe nods, "Mm-Hmm." Rex gets his arms under his girlfriend, picks her up bridal style and starts to head upstairs. Reese follows behind as Zander caught up to her. Lily stretches out to her mom, "Mommy." Reese reached for her daughter and holds her while Lily hangs on tight. "Alright Lily, time for bed." She said heading upstairs.

"Guess we let Lily sleep with us tonight?" Zander asks. Reese nods, "You know how she is. Once you give her a good spook, mom and dad don't leave her side till she's no longer scared." The married couple enter their room.

Rex now enters Zoe's room, he gently lowers his girlfriend onto the bed, then he takes off his shoes and vest. Rex turns off the lights and then lays in bed next to Zoe. They faced each other looking into their eyes as moonlight shined down onto the couple.

"Rex, I just want to say I'm sorry." Zoe mumbles.

Rex was confused, why was Zoe apologizing to him. "You did nothing wrong Zoe, why are you apologizing to me?" He wonders.

Zoe's lip quivers as tears began to form in her eyes once more. "Rex, I...I...I let that...molester have his way with me. I allowed him to kiss me, fondle my breasts, feel my legs, e-even rub me down there. I-I could of done at least something to...to keep him from doing t-that stuff, but I didn't. All I did w-was...nothing, no cry for help or anything. If it weren't for Lily's interruption, I could of...lost my virginity to that...that guy. I was just so powerless, just please...please don't be mad at me."

As Zoe continues to cry, Rex just stares with a sorrowful expression. He cups Zoe's cheek, "Zoe, can you look at me for a second?" Zoe looks to her boyfriend with misty eyes.

"Now don't ever say that this was your fault or say that you're powerless. Zoe you're a strong, courageous woman, heck you're more courageous than me. What happened to you earlier wasn't your fault at all, it was that maniac's fault for breaking into your room and trying to molest you in the first place." Rex continues, "You have no reason to apologize to me, and I have absolutely no reason to be mad at you either."

"B-But, I...I almost lost my virginity tonight when...when I-I wanted to let you take it. What if...you left me for someone who...who still has their virginity?" Zoe said, still crying.

"Now hold the phone Zoe, who said I'd ever leave you just because you lost your virginity to someone else? I'd have to be the biggest asshole in town to make a completely stupid move such as that." Rex said, "I'd never leave you Zoe, even if you lost your virginity, because I love you deep down in the core of my heart. You're my only one true love, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

They didn't realize it, but Rex and Zoe got closer and closer till their faces were mere inches apart. Zoe asks "You promise?"

Rex smiles, "Cross my heart."

The couple then crashed lips with each others. They close their eyes in this moment of bliss as they held onto their partners hands, Zoe even wraps a leg around one of Rex's. They pucker in and out multiple times, sharing the endless love they have for each other. Rex kisses lightly and tries to be more on the gentle side. After a few good minutes of their little make-out session, they started to grow more tired as the night went on. "It's getting late, I think we should get some sleep." Rex suggests.

Zoe agrees, "Yeah, that sounds nice." Rex pulls the covers over themselves and they adjust in a comfortable position to sleep. Zoe tells her boyfriend, "Goodnight Rex."

"Goodnight Zoe." Rex said as he kissed Zoe's forehead. They rest their forehead onto each others as they both slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber.

Reese opened the door to her sisters room and saw that the two were now asleep. She smiles, "Sweet dreams, Zoe." Then she closed the door.

 ** _Me: Well, what did you guys think? Let me know in the comments if I did good on this and I'll see you all next time. This is CarnotaurusMan signing off for now._**


End file.
